Emerald's Day Off with Daphne (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Emerald's Day Off with Daphne. One day, Yuna was researching on her Journals. Lavertus: What're you looking at, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I was just doing a little research on my Journals, Lavertus. Lavertus: Sounds interesting, Princess. You should be teaching your future students about the Journals. Yuna giggled at his joke, She took a quick break at the Journals. Then, Yuna sees the pictures of the U.F.O. crashed through the cliffs millions of years ago. Princess Yuna: Wow! Right in Gravity Falls! Meanwhile, Daphne Blake was ready to spend sometime babysitting Emerald and Sapphire Gem. Daphne Blake: Hello, Emerald. Emerald: Hi, Daphne. (to Sapphire Gem) Look, Sapphire. It's Daphne. Sapphire Gem: (cooing) Emerald: So, What's been going on tonight? Daphne Blake: We've got a Mystery to solve, I'm sure your parents won't mind if we talk you two with us. And so, The Mystery Machine came just in time. Emerald: Whoa, The Mystery Machine. Ed: Hello, Emerald. Double-D: Ready to solve the mystery with us? Courage: We'll make room for you and your baby brother. Stanley Pines: Woah! Woah! Woah! Who said we're solving the mystery and babysitting!? Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy-Doo came and vouch for Emerald. Dipper Pines: Go easy on Emerald, Gunkle Stan. Mabel Pines: Yeah, It's just for the time being. Scrappy-Doo: They won't be any trouble at all. Emerald: We won't be a bother. Stanley Pines: (sighed) Fine, But don't expect me to change any diapers. Daphne Blake: (jokingly) I'll make sure of that. Emerald: (giggles) Fred Jones: Okay, Gang! Let's hit the road! Emerald: All right! Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends were training with the Chima Warriors and the Ninja Team. Lloyd Garmadon: Take this! Hiya! Princess Flurry Heart: (blocks Lloyd's kick) Nice try, Green Ninja! Princess Yuna: (magically replaces the arrows with flowers) Snowdrop: I wish I could fight well enough. Nyx: (cracks some dummies) How am I doing, Laval? Laval: Not bad, Nyx. Gorzan: Be careful hitting that dummy dude. Pound Cake: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (tackles the dummies of Feathers McGraw and Bill Cipher) The music score, "Billy Fight (from The Angry Birds Movie)", played as they train hardest. The Dipper Clones kept task on the training obstacles. Tyrone: Come on, Let's keep it up! Paper Jam Dipper: Okay! Dipper Clones #3 and 4: (set up the harder dummies) Dipper Clone #7: So far everything's good to go, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: Very good. Dipper Clone #10: What do you think, Mrs. Garmadon? Misako: Incredible. Tyrone: Do you Senseis approved. Sensei Garmadon: Very well approved, Tyrone. Sensei Wu: Aren't we all, Brother. Princess Yuna: (notice the U.F.O.) Guys! Look at this! Princess Flurry Heart: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It looks like some sort of U.F.O. or something. Lavertus: Well, Let's investigate. Shall we? Yuna and her friends packed up their Journals and find where the U.F.O. is crash landing. At Tartarus, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were upset. Nightmare Moon: I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Bill Cipher: We've been waiting too long, And still no contact! GRRRRRRRR!!!!!! King Sombra: Patience, Bill. We still have time. Bill Cipher: (sighs) You're right, Sombra. How'll we get out of this mess now? Hades: Hold that thought, I think we're getting a reading. Bill Cipher: (on radio) You and Kipple better not screw this up, Hämsterviel. Dr. Hämsterviel: We'll see to it done, Bill. Won't we, Professor? Professor Kipple: Of course, Dr. Hämsterviel. Bill Cipher: Good, Find me the Journals and free us from this stinking place. Meanwhile in Gravity Falls, Yuna and her friends are with Lavertus, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, The Warriors of Chima and the Ninja Team during the investigation. Princess Yuna: So, What's going on, Lavertus? Snowdrop: Yeah, Where are you taking us? Lavertus: Okay, We're here. Nyx: Wow! Lavertus showed the cliffs with a view of Gravity Falls, And witness the giant U.F.O. landing sight. Tyrone: Would you look at that!? Sensei Garmadon: Impressive view. Dipper Clone #8: No way. (looked at the giant saucer) Lloyd Garmadon: Can you believe that, Laval. Laval: No way, Lloyd. Princess Yuna: Ford told us that he and Dipper went to the buried UFO to investigate it. But then, They fell into it's traps. Now, We're here. Lavertus: That's right, Princess Yuna. Pound Cake: So, What do you make of us? Princess Yuna: (research on Journal #4) It saids here, "The Flying Saucer crashed landed millions of years ago, The cliffs where Ford Pines sighted. Decades later, He and his great-nephew, Dipper discovered that sight.". Nya: Are you getting this, Eris? Eris: I think so, Nya. (to Yuna) Are you sure about this, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm sure, Eris. Let's keep going. And so, They head down to discover the area. Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy were helping Emerald and Daphne with Sapphire Gem. Emerald: Where's Sapphire Gem...? There he is! Where's Sapphire Gem...? There he is! Where's Sapphire Gem...? There he is! Sapphire Gem: (giggles) Dipper Pines: He sure is lucky to have you as a big sister, Emerald. Emerald: Thanks, Dipper. Mabel Pines: (tickling Sapphire Gem's belly) Coochie Coochie Coo! Sapphire Gem: (giggles) Just then, Emerald was beginning to notice the stench. Emerald: (sniffs) Ew, Here we go again. Daphne Blake: I'll give you a hand with that, Emerald. Mabel Pines: I've got changing supplies ready. So, They made a pit stop as Emerald, Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy helped Daphne change Sapphire's diaper. Daphne Blake: (as she finished changing Sapphire Gem) There now, All done. Sapphire Gem: (cooing) Then, Mabel bottle fed Sapphire Gem and Scrappy burped him. Sapphire Gem: (belch) Scrappy-Doo: There we go. Emerald: Now, Let's go sole this mystery! Ford Pines: Ready when you are, Fred. Fred Jones: Off we go then. Daphne, Emerald, Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy enjoyed playing with Sapphire Gem during the mystery. Back with Yuna and her friends, They were investigating inside the big ship. Lloyd Garmadon: So, This is what Ford and Dipper discovered. Princess Yuna: That right, Lloyd. What do you make of it, Jules? Jules Brown: The way I've seen it, It's been millions of years since it was here. Cragger: Wait a minute, I'm getting the feeling we've bitten off more then we can chew. Yuna and her friends enters the UFO while Hämstervial and Kipple spy on them. Dr. Hämstervial: (chuckles evilly) There they are! Professor Kipple: Now to grab the Journals to open the portal to Tartarus. Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, their family and Bill will be pleased. Meanwhile, Emerald heard a noise and inside the same ship Yuna and her friends are. Emerald: Look at the size of this ship. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! I've never seen anything like it. Dipper Pines: Me either, Velma. Emerald: Come on! Daphne Blake: Where are you going? Emerald: We're just gonna investigate inside. Emerald, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica and Scrappy ran off to investigate. Ford Pines: BE CAREFUL! Stanley Pines: Kids, Don't get too far ahead! Scooby-Doo: Rappy! Wait! When Emerald, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica and Scrappy got there, They heard voices. Dollar Fancy: Back off, You fiends! Kevin: (translates "Yeah, What he said!") Bob: (translates "You'll never get away with it!") Professor Kipple: Hand over the Journals or We'll be force to take them! Dr. Hämstervial: Are you going to hand them over, Or not? Grenda: NEVER, YOU HEARTLESS Gerbil! Dr. Hämstervial: I am a not a Gerbil, You Stupid Man Voiced Girl! I am a Hamster! Princess Yuna: You won't free The Nightmare Family or Bill Cipher, Hämstervial! Emerald throws a tiny pebble at Profesor Kipple, Then, He turns around. Professor Kipple: (turns around and gets dragged away) HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!?!?!?! Emerald: Hey, Hämstervial! Dr. Hämstervial: Who's there!? Emerald: (pulls out her Lightsaber and turn on) You're day is over! Dipper Pines: (takes his magnet gun and Lightsaber) Surrender now! Mabel Pines: (takes her Lightsaber out) You're time's up! Gideon Gleeful: You guys need any help?! Pacifica Northwest: It's butt kicking time! Scrappy-Doo: You're goin' down, Hamsterwheel! Dr. Hämstervial: Hämstervial, It is Hämstervial! Emerald and Hämstervial duels with the Lightsabers, It was a long battle, But Emerald pined Hämstervial down. Emerald: Ford, We've got them trapped. Ford Pines: Call in the Grand Councilwoman! Then, The Calvery came and captured the two space crooks for good. Dr. Hämstervial: Curse you, Foals! CURSE YOU!!! Prefessor Kipple: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! In the Galactic Prison, Hämstervial and Professor Kipple were upset. Dr. Hämstervial: Well, We didn't get the Journals. Professor Kipple: Thanks to those foals and kids! Dr. Hämesterviel: Aw, Shut up, You stupid science green thing! At Tartarus, the Nightmare Family and Bill were angry with Hämstervial and Kipple. Nightmare Moon: Impossible! Bill Cipher: They've failed us! I can't take it anymore! King Sombra: It would take a miracle to be free from Tartarus! Princess Black Hole: I want us to be out now! Nightmare Rarity: This stinks. There must be some way out of this place, Tirek. Tirek: I'm sorry that Hämstervial and Kipple failed us. Maybe we can find someone else. Bill Cipher: I'm in no mood for this, Tirek. Princess Twivine Sparkle: Nice work, Tirek. Nightmare Trix: Now what!? Meanwhile, Daphne returned Emerald and Sapphire Gem home just when Rarity and Spike got home. Daphne Blake: See you two later! Emerald: Bye, Daphne! Sapphire Gem: (cooing "Bye Bye") Then, Rarity and Spike came home just Daphne left on the Mystery Machine. Rarity: How is it with Daphne? Spike: Yeah, I heard that you and Sapphire Gem went to solve the case. Emerald: It is very fun! Sapphire Gem: (cooing) Rarity: That's right, Mommy's home. And so, Emerald played with Sapphire Gem. At Skylands, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about Emerald and Sapphire Gem's time with Daphne. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today, Emerald and Sapphire Gem went to solve a mystery with Daphne Blake and the Mystery Gang. To be honest, Me and some of my friend didn't see that coming until now. Then, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher sends Dr. Jacques von Hämesterviel and Professor Kipple to steal the Journals. But, Emerald, Dipper, Mabel Pines Gideon, Pacifica Northwest and Scrappy-Doo saved us from those two crooks, They also got what they deserve. When push comes o shove, We're never too busy for a big Mystery. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End In the credits, Emerald and Sapphire Gem were spending time with their mother's human counterpart. Rarity was all dressed up in her Rainbooms/Life is a Runway outfit and she and Emerald are practicing their Keytars. Emerald: You look amazing in that outfit. Very cute shoes by the way. Rarity (Human): Thank you, Darling. Now, Let's take it from the top! Emerald: Okay! Rarity (Human): And the 1 2 3 4! Sapphire Gem adores her because she is so beautiful. Sapphire Gem: (hugging and stroke Rarity's leg) Rarity (Human): Aw, you really love me. Don't you? Sapphire Gem: (still hugging Rarity's leg) Rarity (Human): Aw, (picks up Sapphire Gem) You cute little thing! Sapphire Gem: (cooing) Emerald: He sure likes you. Rarity (Human): Indeed he does, (tickles him) Sapphire Gem: (laughing) Rarity (Human): Now then, Let us continue. Sapphire Gem: (cooing) Rarity (Human): And the 1 2 3 4! Emerald and Rarity practiced pretty good, They did great together. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna were spending their time together like mother like daughter. Princess Yuna: Mama, I'm glad you came to visit. Princess Luna: We wouldn't miss it, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: I love you so much. Princess Yuna: I love you too, Mama. Yuna, Luna and Isamu hugged as Nightshade guards the night for them. Nightshade: A Mother and Daughter Love. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225